Natsu's New Clothes
by HappytheExceed
Summary: One-shot: In X791, the main characters had a change in their outfit. Why did Natsu wear what he is wearing in X791? Hints of Gray x Natsu.


**This is something random which just came to my head, an idea from a RPG my friend and I did. Why Natsu wear an outfit less revealing? Pardon me for my Grammar. I'm out of my mind when I wrote this. My friend was very protective of Natsu when he role-played as Gray. It was funny when he told me how he dislike Natsu in his vest donkey years ago.**

**I prefer Natsu in his X791 outfit. I think he looks cuter in it ^^. Maybe I will come up with another version of one-shot with this theme when I have time :P. I wonder if you have any idea. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

**Natsu's New Clothes**

Team Natsu were shopping for new clothes. Their clothes seven years ago were mostly rotten. The girls, Lucy, Erza and Wendy together with two Exceeds, Happy and Charles went on ahead on their own as the boys were no fun to be with when comes to shopping but carrying goods was another issue altogether although to Erza, this was not a problem.

Natsu and Gray ended up shopping together. Even though Natsu had a sense of fashion, he was just too lazy to think, he liked what he had been wearing; just a vest and his baggy white pants, as long as it looked great with his precious scarf from Igneel and he could show his guild mark which was stamped on his right arm. Natsu went straight to the shop he frequented to get more of his usual vest. The quality of the cloth was tip-top; at least it was better than whatever Lucy had. At least he would still have most his clothes on after even the worst of the battles.

"Long time no see." The shopkeeper chirped. He was surprised that Natsu still looked as young as ever after seven years.

"I want my usual…"

"No, he will get something else." Someone came to his side and interrupted. "We have a new start so he will get new clothes." He continued. Much to Natsu's annoyance, it was Gray who had finished his own shopping. In any case he will lose his not long after he put it on.

"Eh? I think you are lacking in your taste, flame brain. Your vest is out-of-fashion". Gray turned to him and explained sarcastically.

"What did you say, stripper? Of course you are always wearing something which is in fashion as you always lose yours as soon as you put them on". Natsu retorted pouting.

Gray looked at Natsu and blushed. He looked away from him. Natsu looked so cute when he pouted.

"Give him something with more cloth and leave him unexposed". Looking back to the shopkeeper, Gray demanded. "No revealing outfit for him".

"Hey! Who are you to decide what I'm going to wear?"

"Shut up, flame brain, I'm trying to save some money for you. You know how much expensive it is to keep buying clothes for myself because of my habit, and I will not allow you to take on my character. You shall not strip like I do". Gray was lying. He just needed an excuse.

The truth was he did not like Natsu in his vest, to show off his well-built muscles to the public. Gray had never commented his clothing but he did not like it when he first appeared in his usual black vest in gold trimming. He hated it the most when Natsu stripped in front of the enemy during the battle considering how easy it was to take the vest off. In contrast, it took some skills for him to strip his jacket with his shirt off at the same time especially he always did it unconsciously. He would take this chance to get Natsu nothing revealing and he could not strip easily.

He had taken his mind off Natsu's vest after some time since he had gotten used to it but he was rather pissed whenever he stripped leaving only his scarf around his neck during the mission on lullaby and the Phantom Battle to the extent of calling him a pervert. He was the perverted one to be craving to see his well-built muscles but hated the fact that even Lucy and Erza or even the enemy got to see it.

During the mission with Oracion Seis, he had noticed it. Natsu looked good in the costume from the Celestial World even though he was annoyed by the fact that Lucy got a matching outfit. Hence he could not help but to comment about it. Natsu should wear clothes like this more often and leave his body unexposed.

He was the happiest guy when he found out that Natsu wore at least two layers of clothing during the time in Edolas. He knew it when he had him on his arms when they found him and Wendy unconscious in the kingdom castle and he confirmed with his eyes when Natsu stripped off his jacket and he still have his shirt under it. At least these people in Edolas never got to see his wonderfully built muscle at all. However, Gray would not allow Natsu to imitate his Edolas counterpart no matter what as a furball.

His line of thought was broken when Natsu came out from the fitting room in his new clothes. His scarf, his black waistcoat, his baggy knee-length white pants and his open-toe sandal remained the same. Replacing his vest was a black jacket with gold trimming leaving only his right arm exposed to show his guild mark and on the same arm he wore a thick wristband. It was unique on its own. Natsu looked really cute in it. The lines of his muscles could still be seen from his new clothes as it was just the right size for his body. Gray blushed.

"How do I look?" Natsu asked curiously. His fashion sense told him that this looked better even though he felt a little restricted in his movement in long sleeve but he would manage it. He had ever won his battle in long sleeve jacket during Oracion Seis mission and when they were in Edolas even though they were restrictive in movement.

"It looks cut… good on you… " Gray blurted out. He heaved a sigh of relief as he caught himself from using the wrong word.

"I shall wear this from now on." Natsu decided. "I wonder how Erza and the rest are doing. Let's go look for them". He grinned at Gray who found himself red in his face. At least he need not worry about Natsu showing off his tanned muscles to others. He would not be able to strip again and the quality is good enough to withstand damage so Natsu would not need extra set.

Gray did not know how wrong he was.

* * *

Months later during the Grand Magic Games, Natsu was selected along with Gajeel to battle the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Sting, the White Dragon Slayer managed to thwart Gray's scheme by ripping off Natsu's clothes and exposed his muscles much to Gray's horror. The most frustrating to Gray was, the culprit actually "confessed his love" to Natsu by creating a heart-shaped hole on his jacket.

And Gray was frustrated that Natsu ended up having to wear his vest exposing his body later on. If he had known, he would have ordered extra set for him.

Natsu's asset was meant for his eyes only.


End file.
